


I love you

by Muavi_Teri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Prostate Massage, Under-negotiated Kink, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: kinktober day 2 Ass worshippwp, Tony was a brat and Steve tries to talk to him in a way he'll actually understand.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadmasterFelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/gifts).

Tony grumbled as Steve shoved him into the elevator more firmly than was strictly necessary. Yes, he was fighting with everyone, yes, he was irritable, yes he could be behaving better but that was no reason to manhandle him, Tony complained internally.  
"Why are you being such an asshole?" Steve Accused as the elevator started moving  
"Language" he harped back, knowing he was already in hot water didn't mean he could suddenly control the sass.  
"you know what, fine. Don't say anything." Cap shot back. He crossed his arms and glared at Tony as the elevator ascended. This elevator was once his. His elevator, his tower, his stuff. Now it was Avengers tower and Cap and everyone else thought they could just do as they pleased. Tony opened his mouth to complain but Steve shot him another disapproving glare.  
As the elevator slid to a stop Steve grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him out. They rounded the hall quickly at Steve's pace and were soon at the edge of Tony's bed in the room that was (mostly) his. Tony braced himself for a lecture, which was exactly why he was startled by Steve's question:  
"do you remember your safeword?" the tall blond asked sternly  
"um... yes. New York" he replied, slightly off guard  
"good. take off your clothes." Steve commanded. Tony loved when he used that tone. He spoke as if he were still in the military, and barked orders like they were simply unquestionable. Tony stood still though, he was confused. Steve always talked through anything kinky they did with almost painstaking thoughtfulness. They hadn't negotiated any kind of scene, and this was not how any kind of kinky play had ever started for them. Steve didn't seem mad, only stern, and Tony suddenly felt out of his depth  
"What?" Tony asked, carefully  
"You don't seem to get it when I simply lecture you, so I'm going to explain something to you in a language you do understand; sex." Steve replied simply. "Now you have two choices, you can take off your clothes and lie down face-first on the bed or you can safeword out of this and I can give you a lecture that I don't want to and you won't really hear."  
There was a long and tense pause before Tony decided that curiosity hadn't killed him yet. He stripped off his clothes with swift efficiency and laid down as requested. Steve walked around the bed and started affixing Tony's hands and ankles to the shackles that had been stowed away, discreetly, exactly for this purpose.  
"I don't want to hear you speak unless it's your safeword or telling me something is wrong, do you understand, Tony?" Steve tightened the last cuff  
Tony opened his mouth to reply, but thinking better of it he closed it again and nodded.  
"That means no questions." Steve continued "or arguments."  
Tony was beginning to get as hard as he was curious, which was quite a bit at this point, and he shifted his hips into the bed a little. Steve, of course, noticed right away and rewarded the gesture with a soft slap on his rear.  
"No moving either." he snapped.  
Tony stilled and turned to watch his partner. Steve got up and moved over to the panel in the wall where their not-as-secret-as-they'd-like toys were hidden. He purposefully stood in the way as he selected some implements and turned with his hands behind his back. As soon as he was back to the bed the first thing he did was put a very soft, comfortable blindfold over Tony's eyes. He ran a hand down Tony's back and leaned forward to whisper at his ear  
"Be a good boy, Tony, and just take whats coming to you." he nibbled a little on Tony's ear as his voice trailed off. Tony was hard and aching and damned curious about what was happening.  
Tony listened carefully as Steve stood back up and moved around the room. It was a few moments before he felt the bed depress again and Steve put his hands on him. There was something different though, it felt as if Steve was wearing soft leather gloves.  
"When I first met you I thought you were an arrogant and spoiled brat." Steve finally began talking. "You reminded me a lot of your father. In all the wrong ways. You've grown, though. You've learned and matured after all the fighting we've done together both against each other and against various threats to the world. I've learned a lot about you, Tony, and I like what I see. I like it a lot."  
Steve grew quiet as he ran his hands across Tony's back and thighs. He took his hands away for a minute only to return with slick fingers sliding between Tony's cheeks. He circled his anus and rubbed it softly, moving around and around it closer and closer before pushing a finger directly against it, with just enough pressure to feel good but not enough to slip inside. Tony tried not to moan but couldn't help himself. Steve was so rarely such a tease and because of some bullshit he hadn't had sex with the man in almost a week.  
"You know, I don't tell you often enough how much I love your body." Steve resumed his circling again and leaned forward to kiss one of Tony's cheeks "Especially this ass of yours. But I'm not here to talk about your ass."  
At this point Steve let the finger which had been circling press into Tony and breech his hole. It was gentle and after the long massage there was barely any burn of the stretch. barely. Steve added more lube and started moving his finger inside Tony, getting him all loose and lubed up. He was quiet as he worked a second finger in and the only sounds not made by his fingers were Tony's aborted moans and heavy breathing.  
" I want you to understand something Tony" Steve finally said, punctuating the statement by curling his fingers right into Tony's prostate. "I love you"  
The moan Tony let out almost drowned out the statement, so Steve repeated the gesture and said it again. "I love you. and I'm not the only one. You're not alone, you're not abandoned, and you don't have to do everything your damned self anymore."  
Steve pressed again into Tony, thrusting his fingers slightly, and curled his fingers. He set up a rhythm of thrusting his fingers and curling them against the sensitive gland. His other hand rubbed gentle circles on Tony's ass, playing gently with it.  
"I love you" he whispered every time he crooked his fingers into Tony's prostate and Tony wasn't sure if this was agony or pleasure he felt as he pulled at his restraints. "You're safe here, with me." Steve added  
Steve didn't speed up or get rough, he just kept up his slow gliding rhythm of thrusts and rubbing. He whispered softly to Tony that he loved him more than anything and leaned forward to press another kiss into his soft butt cheek. As Tony got closer to climax Steve concentrated more on his prostate, alternating shallow thrusts with his fingertips and rubbing circles. "I love you, you're safe with me" he whispered one final time to Tony as Tony fell off what felt like a cliff. His whole body was on fire, but it was a cold fire. Every muscle seemed to contract and shake as he spilled onto the sheets. He clenched around Steve's fingers which only increased pressure on his prostate, sending a final shiver through his thrusting convulsions. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm Tony had ever had, his world was rocked as he trembled on the sheets sweating and panting and still twitching on Cap's gloved fingers.  
Steve very gently removed his hand and made quick work of Tony's restraints. He pulled Tony to him and kissed him deeply.  
"I love you" he repeated. "You're safe with me"  
Tony didn't quite understand what happened but he was almost in tears from the flood of endorphins and emotions. He twisted in Steve's arms scooting as close as he could to the muscular super-soldier.  
"I love you" Steve said once more "and you're safe here. Now stop taking your insecurities out on everyone, okay handsome?"  
"yes" Tony agreed, quietly  
"good." Steve smiled. "now, do you want to stay here or go back to your birthday party?"


End file.
